His Wife
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Aurora's unlike any other royalty. Phillip would have her be no other way! Het.


Title: "His Wife"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aurora's unlike any other royalty. Phillip would have her be no other way!  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

Aurora wasn't like other girls, and for that, Phillip was endlessly thankful. He'd been around other Princesses and Queens, too, and found them all to be boring and commandeering in their own ways. Most were snooty and vain and wanted out of every one they met everything they could gain for their selves and nothing more or less.

Aurora wasn't at all like the others, though. Where they were cold, she was warm. She had a smile and a kind word for every one, man or animal. She actually preferred to spend her time away from him with the animals. That was fine with Phillip for he, too, would much rather surround himself with forest creatures than any troop of humans.

His beloved wife's smiles were beautiful, and she was as quick with a kind and even heroic deed as she was with a smile. She was as adventurous as he and feared little besides spinning wheels and needles. Phillip smiled as he contemplated all of this and the fantasy that had brought them out to the forest this fine and sunny afternoon.

That was another thing about his Princess: She was always truly happy to please him and eager to share his fantasies. No other Princess, much less Queen, would dare to be out dancing naked amongst the swirling, Fall leaves, but Aurora had stripped out of her clothes even faster than Phillip!

He knew she had grown up in these woods raised by three good Faeries, and that raising was what made these wonderful differences in her. Other royalty, by the time they were five years old, had very strict ideas of what they should allow of their courtiers and subjects and what should never be tolerated or done. Phillip was quite sure that dancing naked in the woods made the very top of that excruciatingly long list. But no one had ever shown that list to Aurora or told her what should be on it.

The Faeries had had their rules, but for the most part, they had allowed her to grow up into the wild and carefree beauty she was. For that, Phillip thought with a big grin as his loving wife led him, laughing, closer to the spot where they had first met, and where they would consummate this year's anniversary, he was eternally thankful.

**The End**


End file.
